The Daughter of the Tiger
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: -Pft! Não!-Milo dá os ombros.-Ela lembra a mim mesmo, nesta idade. Ávido por querer ser o melhor, e ninguém acreditando nisso...". Fic Completa.


**The Daughter of Tiger.**

**Nota: é uma obra de ficção, escrita para um teste de interpretação no fórum Darknia no Orkut que acabou virando um fic na cabeça desta autora.^^**

**Boa leitura.**

**Parte 1: Miao Yin. **

Era o fim de um longo dia em uma pequena vila aos pés de Rozan, os cinco picos sagrados na China. Casas antigas, que pareciam terem sido pintadas por um artista em meio a grande natureza, eram banhadas pelo sol do entardecer.

Muitos voltavam do trabalho na colheita de arroz, outros terminavam seus afazeres nos pequenos comércios ou trabalhos autônomos daquele lugar. Um lugar que parecia ter parado no tempo, se não fossem as pequenas manifestações de tecnologia dos tempos modernos aqui e ali, em televisões ou rádios em algumas casas e o telefone público usado por todos no fim da rua.

Nos arredores da vila, há uma pequena floresta de bambus, e um caminho escondido entre eles que levava ao alto de um dos picos sagrados, lar de um homem que o povo daquela região aprendeu a respeitar e a admirar ao longo dos dois séculos que ali ele viveu... Viveu?

Não... Ainda vive.

Só não estavam acostumados ainda ao verem o jovem vigoroso no auge de seus vinte e cinco anos tomar o lugar do Velho Ancião de Rozan.

Haviam se passado sete anos desde que Hades sucumbiu ao poder de Atena e de seus cavaleiros. Sete anos que Dohko de Libra havia se afastado do Santuário para retomar sua eterna vigília e preparar novos cavaleiros.

Sete anos desde que apareceu naquela vila para fazer algumas compras e conheceu Miao Yin, a jovem professora da vila e passou a descer até a vila com maior freqüência deste então.

Ela havia se mudado recentemente para aquela vila, queria trazer o progresso que somente com a educação era possível. Uma bela jovem de longos cabelos lilases e lisos, presos em um severo rabo de cavalo e olhos de um incomum castanho avermelhado. Dohko não deixava de compará-los a pequenas chamas quando ela ficava irritada com as visitas inoportunas dele.

No começo, era divertido irritar a jovem, que mantinha um ar intelectual e inatingível, fingindo não ter escutado os galanteios dele quando se viram pela primeira vez diante do velho mercador de frutas.

Ainda se lembrava daquele dia, e de todos os dias que se seguiram enquanto tentava se aproximar da garota. O primeiro sinal de que ela cederia a sua insistência em conhecê-la melhor foi em uma tarde chuvosa. A escola estava vazia e Miao Yin esperava que o tempo estiasse para ir embora.

Miao Yin estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos, tentando se proteger do frio fechando seu casaco, que nem havia percebido quando Dohko aproximou-se e colocou o chapéu de palha por sob sua cabeça para protegê-la dos respingos da chuva.

-O senhor realmente não sabe a hora de desistir?-ela suspirou, fitando-o de relance, mantendo-se séria.

-Senhor?-Dohko fez uma careta.-Assim me faz sentir-me como um velho de mais de duzentos anos!

-E não tem? - ela deu um sorriso jocoso, que Dohko achou maravilhoso, depois surpreso notou que ela parecia saber mais sobre ele do que imaginara. Sem graça, ela tratou de responder ao olhar curioso do chinês.

-Eu...perguntei sobre você para os aldeões.-Dohko deu um enorme sorriso.-Para me certificar de que não se tratava de algum doido querendo me agarrar a força! Mas todos parecem considerá-lo algum tipo de lenda!

-Por que diz isso?

-Dizem que tem mais de duzentos anos...quase trezentos pelo o que me disseram.

-Exagero deles! Não tenho mais que duzentos e sessenta e um anos!

Miao Yin o olhou espantada e começou a rir. Um riso sincero e contagiante, que encantou o Cavaleiro.

-É um piadista.

-Gosto de brincar e lhe garanto que não sou nenhum louco!-ele deu um leve sorriso.-Quanto a segunda parte...

Miao Yin o olhou de modo furioso. Dohko adorava ver aquela pequena chama que parecia fazer o castanho ficar avermelhado de repente.

-E faria isso com todo respeito.-ele assegurou.-Mas assim não vale.

-O que disse?

-Você saber tudo sobre mim...e eu não saber nada sobre você.

-Sabe que sou professora. E o que me disseram sobre você não é muito confiável. E que mora com uma moça!

-E sei seu nome, apenas isso. A moça se chama Shun-rei e ela é como se fosse minha...irmã mais nova. Eu cuido dela desde que foi abandonada nas montanhas.-notou a desconfiança dela.-Ela está noiva, sabia? Vai se casar com um dos meus alunos em breve.

-Alunos?

-É...eu ensino artes marciais. Me chamam de Mestre, mas pode me chamar de Dohko.-sem graça, foi andando na chuva de costas, sempre fitando o rosto desconfiado da professora.-Façamos o seguinte...você me fala mais de sua pessoa e eu lhe contarei tudo sobre mim, se concordar em jantar comigo um dia destes.

-É um encontro, Mestre Dohko?

-Talvez.-ele lhe deu as costas, certo que a professora ainda resistiria a seu convite. Ela parecia particularmente desconfiada dos homens e teria que agir com mais cautela para amolecer o coração endurecido da jovem e...

-Apareça em minha casa amanhã as sete...para um café da manhã.

Ela disse de repente e Dohko parou surpreso, virou-se e escorregou na lama. Miao Yin riu como uma criança diante da cena, seu riso foi acompanhado por Dohko.

Ele apareceu para o café da manhã, como ela havia pedido. Depois deste, outros vieram, jantares, almoços...noites inteiras juntos entregues a paixão que havia nascido entre eles e que gerou um fruto.

Numa manhã chuvosa, igual aquela em que convidou Miao Yin pela primeira vez para sair, ele veio a saber que seria pai. Isso o deixou chocado de início. Afinal, ele nem sequer imaginava que teria esta dádiva. O olhar incerto de Miao Yin revelava o medo dela de que ao revelar este fato a ele, seria abandonada como muitas outras fora, pelo medo do homem de encarar a paternidade.

Mas Dohko não era como os demais. Antes de tudo, era um homem honrado...honrado e apaixonado. Aproximou-se dela, abraçando-a com carinho e disse-lhe com a voz embargada pela emoção.

-Obrigado...por este lindo presente!

Em lágrimas, ela retribuiu o abraço, certa de que ele jamais a deixaria. Duas semanas depois haviam se casado e se mudaram para a pequena casa no alto da montanha.

Foi assim que Miao Yin conheceu Shun-rei e um surpreso rapaz chamado Shiryu, seu noivo. Ele havia retornado de uma longa viagem ao Japão e parecia não acreditar que seu mestre não apenas estava casado, como seria pai.

Nos meses que se seguiram, as duas mulheres aprenderam a serem amigas e os quatro viviam juntos como uma família.

E durante todo o período de gravidez foi presente na vida de sua esposa. Até que no início de outono, precisamente no final do mês de outubro, Miao Yin sentiu as primeiras dores do parto.

Era de madrugada, no dia anterior seu marido e seu aluno haviam saído para treinarem no outro lado da montanha, e foi precisamente neste momento, que o bebê havia decidido que viria ao mundo.

-Que hora que escolheu para isso, meu bem.-Miao Yin tentava manter o bom humor, falando com a barriga, apesar das dores. Tentava tranqüilizar Shun-rei, que percebia que teria que ajudá-la no parto.

-Meu Deus...que hora que o mestre e Shiryu escolheram para sair!-lamentava a jovem, pegando alguns lençóis limpos.

-Vai dar tudo certo.-dizia a outra, mais tranqüila.

Sozinhas em casa, a chuva começou a cair naquela manhã. Os gritos de dores de Miao Yin pareciam ecoar por todo o vale, enquanto ela fazia um esforço homérico para colocar no mundo seu filho.

A chuva caia insistentemente quando um grito foi logo substituído pelo choro de um bebê.

Uma hora depois, dois homens voltavam para casa encharcados. Pararam temerosos quando viram Shun-rei parada a porta, as roupas com manchas de sangue e o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

-N-Nasceu...O bebê nasceu.-dizia Shun-rei para os dois. O rosto de Dohko iluminou-se em um grande sorriso.-É uma menina...mas...Miao Yin não está bem...

Mal ela falara e Dohko irrompeu para dentro de sua casa. Em um berço que ele mesmo havia entalhado na madeira estava o bebê envolvido em panos brancos, resmungando querendo atenção. Ao lado deste estava a cama do casal, e Miao Yin deitada nela, muito pálida e enfraquecida. Dohko notara que ela perdera muito sangue, e estava morrendo diante dele.

Miao Yin abriu os olhos e sorriu ao vê-lo. Dohko segurou sua mão, ficando ao seu lado.

-Nasceu...sinto por não... ter sido um menino.

-Não importa.-ele sorriu, beijando sua mão.-Não se esforce, vou cuidar de você.

-Viu...o bebê?-ela insistiu, cada palavra parecia lhe tirar as forças.

Shun-rei havia entrado naquele momento e foi até o berço, pegando o bebê nos braços e levando até Dohko. Sem jeito, o velho mestre de Libra o pegou, aconchegando em seus braços com cuidado, como se temesse quebrar algum ossinho ao fazer isso.

Shiryu entrou no quarto e em silêncio abraçou sua noiva pelos ombros, para lhe dar algum conforto.

-Ela é linda!-disse Dohko emocionado e notou que o bebê segurava seu dedo com força, fitando-o parecia lhe sorrir.-E forte! Tem seus olhos minha querida!

-E seu sorriso.-ela tocou o braço do marido e em seguida a força parecia abandonar o corpo de Miao Yin, que fechava os olhos lentamente.-Eu...amo você, meu marido...e nossa filha...Kian.

A mão que estava pousada em seu braço escorregou lentamente até tombar na cama. Um suspiro débil escapou dos lábios da jovem, mostrando que a vida a deixou naquele instante.

Enquanto a chuva caia, Dohko chorava em silêncio.

**Fim da Parte 1.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Parte 2: A pequena tigresa **

Sete anos, desde o fim da guerra contra Hades. Seis desde que Miao Yin havia deixado este mundo e lhe deixado um legado. Dohko dizia a si mesmo, que se não fosse pela filha que havia nascido naquela manhã, teria sucumbido à tristeza.

Havia se apaixonado tardiamente em sua vida e o amor lhe fora arrancado cedo demais. Mas não amaldiçoava o destino ou os deuses por isso, era agradecido todas as vezes que olhava para sua filha que brincava em frente a sua casa com o bebê de Shun-rei, ajudando o pequeno Kyo a dar os primeiros passos.

Os risos contagiantes dos dois eram um balsamo para os momentos em que as lembranças o assolavam.

Kian era fisicamente parecida com a mãe. O mesmo tom dos cabelos, os mesmos olhos castanhos avermelhados que pareciam cintilar como chamas quando irritava-se com algo ou com as provocações de Shiryu, que a considerava uma irmãzinha caçula.

Mas algo preocupava o velho cavaleiro, e não era a saudade. Kian havia feito seis anos dias atrás, o que significaria que teria que escolher o destino de sua filha naquele instante. Ela seguiria seus passos e se tornaria uma guerreira que lutaria por Atena, ou iria ter uma vida simples e normal, como o de sua mãe.

Kian era precoce em muitas coisas, aprendeu com facilidades os primeiros passos das artes marciais que ele havia lhe ensinado. Era interessada em tudo o que se dizia a respeito dos Cavaleiros e sobre o Cosmo. E tinha grande curiosidade a respeito do Santuário e sobre Atena.

Ela tinha verdadeira vocação para se tornar uma amazona da deusa, e ela havia dito que queria isso uma certa vez...e ele não tinha certeza se queria isso para Kian.

Mas enviar a sua única filha para treinar bem longe, não tendo certeza de que tipo de tratamento ou que tipo de homem a treinaria, deixava seu coração de pai preocupado.

-Pensar demais vai te deixar com cabelos brancos, roxo e careca antes do tempo.-a voz jovial de Milo despertava Dohko de seus pensamentos. Ele o recebeu com um sorriso.-Há quanto tempo, Mestre Dohko? Puxa! Aquela é a Kian? Como cresceu? A última vez que eu a vi ela só tinha dois meses e já queria ficar em pé no meu colo!

-O Santuário lhe enviou para me buscar?-Dohko perguntou diretamente, levantando-se.

-Não posso visitar um velho amigo?-Milo fingiu estar ofendido.

-Nunca fomos muito amigos.

-Tá bem...-o grego concordou com um sorriso.-É, Mu insistiu que eu o convença a voltar ao Santuário e que você assuma logo o manto de Grande Mestre.

-Ainda não posso.-respondeu Dohko secamente.

-Hades não existe mais, não há razões para que permaneça aqui. A não ser servir de vela para Shiryu e a esposa.

-Tenho minha filha. Preciso pensar no futuro dela.

-Mas...

-Kian não tem mais uma mãe desde o dia em que nasceu. Eu sou tudo o que ela tem.-respondeu Dohko incisivo.-Não menosprezo o amor que Shuryu e Shun-rei tem por ela, mas eu sou o seu pai. A responsabilidade é minha. E não me agrada a idéia de que ela cresça longe de mim.

Milo apenas ouvia com atenção o que ele dizia.

-Se eu me tornar Grande Mestre, minha atenção terá que ser totalmente voltada ao Santuário e a Atena, não teria tempo para ficar com ela. Se eu voltar como um Cavaleiro de Ouro, terei que abandonar tudo e lutar, morrer até se preciso for.-suspirou, observando a menina.-Eu poderia enviá-la para ser treinada, longe de mim, mas meu coração teme só de pensar para onde ela iria e com quem.

-Por isso que cavaleiros não costumam ter famílias.-Milo cruzou os braços pensativo.-Ela...nasceu em outubro não é? Fez aniversário estes dias.

-Sim? Por quê?

-Bem...eu vou voltar para a ilha de Milos, sabe como é...preparar uma nova leva de Cavaleiros. O Shura vai comigo.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Eu vou levar uns garotos para o Shura treinar. Deixe que eu leve Kian.

-Você? Levar minha filha?-Dohko apontou o dedo para Milo, como se a idéia fosse absurda.

-Assim me ofende!-ele indignou-se.-Acha que eu não cuidaria bem da filha de um grande amigo?

-Acho que você não agüentaria o pique da minha filha.

-Ora, vamos. É uma menina de seis anos de idade! Eu já lidei com heróis mortos, deuses enfurecidos, espectros de Hades. Acha que eu não conseguiria cuidar de uma menininha? E ela é do meu signo! Escorpião. Vai ser perfeito!

-Bem...talvez. Está fazendo isso para que eu volte ao Santuário e me torne Grande Mestre?-perguntou desconfiado.

-Bem...talvez. Apostei com Kamus que eu conseguiria o que ninguém conseguiu em sete anos. Hehehehe!

-Milo...

-Foi uma aposta de 500 euros e um mês limpando a casa do vencedor!

Kian chegou correndo na casa, pulando nos braços do pai, beijando sua face e em seguida notando a presença de Milo o olhou entre curiosidade e timidez.

-Kian, este é um amigo do papai. Milo, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião.-Dohko fez as apresentações, e a menina não parecia nada impressionada.

-Eu vou ser seu professor.-ele disse com um sorriso.

-Ele tem um nariz engraçado, papai.-disse a menina apontando para o nariz de Milo. Dohko começou a rir.

-Que?-Milo tocou no próprio nariz.-Meu nariz é lindo, menina! Ta vendo a perfeição? Nunca ninguém conseguiu o feito de acertar este lindo nariz em todas as batalhas que travei. Ele não é grande como o do Kamus, nem empinado como o do Afrodite e nem torto como o do Máscara da Morte!

-Ele é velho papai.-Dohko gargalhou diante do gesto indignado de Milo que quase gritou.-Tem até cabelos brancos!

-É só um fio que apareceu!-defendeu-se. E é tinta! Tavam pintando um dos templos e respingou em mim!

-Ele é engraçado, papai!-a menina ria, deixando Milo vermelho entre a raiva e a indignação.

-Bem...aceito sua proposta Milo.-disse o libriano, após rir junto com a filha.-Estou confiando a você minha filha.

Milo ficou sério e fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça para o companheiro. A menina apenas olhou para ambos sem entender muita coisa.

Naquela mesma noite, Dohko como todas as noites fazia, levava sua filha para observar a grande cachoeira e as estrelas sob Rozan. Dali tinham uma visão privilegiada do local onde estava o túmulo de Miao Yin, visitado todos os dias pelos dois. Mas naquela noite precisava dizer a ela suas decisões e explicar a ela como suas vidas mudariam.

-Vai me mandar embora, papai? – a menina perguntou primeiro, olhando para os céus.

-Não porque quero.-respondeu-lhe.-Mas, você não queria ser uma amazona de Atena?

-Quero.

-Então. Milo lhe treinará. Vocês são regidos pelo mesmo signo, acho que é o ideal. E assim que você se tornar uma amazona, voltaremos a nos ver no Santuário.-bagunçou os cabelos da menina que riu.

-Mas ele não parece ser forte.-disse emburrada.-Quero ser treinada pelo mais forte! Para me tornar uma Amazona de Ouro!

-Uma o que?-Dohko piscou várias vezes ao ouvir o que ela dissera.-Filhinha, acho que não existem Amazonas de Ouro...nunca existiram.

-Eu sei! Shiryu onii-san me disse isso!-ela sorriu.-Por isso eu vou ser a primeira!

-Então.-Dohko achou graça da determinação da filha.-Ele é o ideal. Se quer ser Amazona de ouro teria que ser da sua constelação, que é Escorpião. Milo é o atual cavaleiro de Escorpião.

-Eu vou ser a primeira Amazona de ouro!-disse determinada.

Dohko sorriu. Milo não sabia que teria que lidar com uma garotinha precoce, com espírito de uma tigresa. Afinal, era sua filha!

Na manhã seguinte, Kian partiu acompanhando Milo. Olhou para trás uma única vez para ver seu lar, e acenou timidamente para Shiryu e Shun-rei que responderam. Dohko apenas observava com as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso confiante nos lábios.

"-Acredito estar fazendo o certo, Miao Yin."-dizia a si mesmo.

Como combinado. Iria para o Santuário naquela mesma tarde, enquanto Milo se dirigia ao local onde treinaria com Shura um novo grupo de futuros cavaleiros. Chegaram depois de muita caminhada à cidade de Jiujiang, onde um homem os aguardavam que os levou para a cidade portuária mais próxima, onde um navio esperava o retorno de Milo para levá-lo a Grécia.

-Vamos viajar nisso?-perguntou a menina, olhando o barco que era muito velho.

-Vamos sim. É um bom barco!-respondeu Milo.-Logo chegaremos em seu novo lar, pelos próximos sete anos...-e depois fala com a voz gutural, como se quisesse dar medo na menina.-Se sobreviver até lá.

-Se não afundarmos até lá?-ainda descrente com o barco.-Por que não vamos de avião?

-Por que...por que...porque não.

-Está sem dinheiro?-perguntou desconfiada.

-Estou.-respondeu sem graça.-Bem, vamos nessa. Todos a bordo. E não vá enjoar.

-Eu não vou enjoar!-disse empinando o nariz e entrando no barco.

-Tigresinha brava.-resmungou Milo, entrando logo em seguida.

A viagem foi longa, muitas semanas até cruzarem o Oceano Índico e chegarem ao Mar Mediterrâneo. Quando a menina ali chegou, ficou um bom tempo parada no pequeno porto onde desceram, olhando as praias de areia branquinha, o mar batendo em ondas nas paredes de pedra e as casas brancas que pareciam brotar nas montanhas. Aliás a ilha toda era montanhosa e possuía um ponto maior que todos.

-É o Monte do Profeta Elias.-comentou Milo, notando o interessa da menina.-A ilha é cheia de montanhas porque nasceu de um vulcão. Ah...-Milo chuta um escorpião que andava perto dele.-Vai ter que se acostumar com estes camaradinhas, a ilha é infestada deles. De todos os tipos.

Kian arregalou os olhos, dando uma rápida olhada para o chão ao seu redor para ter certeza de que não havia mais nenhum escorpião perto.

-Bem vinda ao seu novo lar!-disse Milo com uma expressão nada amigável. Kian engoliu em seco.

**Fim da Parte 2.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Parte 3: Treinamento **

Em uma clareira, próximo ao Monte Profeta Elias.

Já haviam passado cinco anos, desde que a menina havia deixado seu antigo lar na China e chegado naquele pequeno pedaço do paraíso na Terra. Paraíso para os turistas, talvez. Mas para Kian, era um pequeno pedaço do inferno na Terra.

Milo mostrou-se ser um professor muito bom. Muito mais rígido que seu colega Shura, demonstrando certa intolerância quando seus alunos não conseguiam desempenhar alguma tarefa que ele considerava simples.

"-Como se fosse simples partir uma rocha ao meio com um dedo!"-refletia a menina de doze anos que olhava, por detrás da máscara, desanimada para a rocha pensando em como faria isso.

Não queria fracassar e ouvir mais um longo e interminável discurso sobre o Cosmo, o fato dela não ter manifestado ele ainda após cinco anos, e que era uma prova de que uma mulher não poderia usar uma armadura de ouro.

Estreitou o olhar. Seus olhos avermelharam-se pela raiva e socou a rocha. Nada conseguiu a não ser uma dor lancinante começar nos dedos feridos por seu ato impensado e terminar por toda a extensão de seu braço.

-Que droga!-encolhendo-se no chão, massageando a mão dolorida.-N-não posso desistir assim...

A uma certa distância Milo observava os progressos de sua aluna com o ar nada satisfeito.

-Não acha que exige demais dela?-Shura o surpreendeu, chegando por detrás dele.

-KYAAAI!-Milo gritou assustado, e escondeu-se entre as vegetações esperando que Kian não os tivesse visto, arrastando Shura com ele.-Se fizer isso de novo, eu te mato!

Shura nem sequer mudou a expressão em seu rosto, como se esperasse resposta a sua pergunta. Milo demorou um pouco antes de responder.

-Ela quer ser a melhor! Por isso pego pesado.

-Ainda acho que está exagerando!-Shura ponderou.-Cinco anos e ainda não manifestou o Cosmo. Está certo de que ela não tem a capacidade de se tornar uma "Amazona de Ouro".

-...

- Talvez de bronze.-concluiu.

-Aí que você se engana. Ela tem potencial sim.-Milo sentou ao chão, cruzando os braços.-Ela tem mais potencial que aquele moleque que você escolheu como sucessor. Se ele parasse de paquerar as alunas dos outros, quem sabe ele se torne cavaleiro.

-Sephir? Ele tem o talento nato para ser cavaleiro!-Shura fechou a cara diante da acusação do colega.-Que alunas? A única garota na ilha que está em treinamento é a sua discípula.

-Exatamente!-cerrou os olhos.-Ela não tem tempo a perder com estas coisas! E é uma criança ainda! Mando jogar ele no cabo Sunion por pedofilia!

-Milo...ela tem doze anos, e Sephir quatorze. Onde está a pedofilia?-Shura com cara de quem não acreditava no que ouvia. Você não superestima ela não? Só por ser filha do Grande Mestre?

-Pft! Não!-Milo dá os ombros.-Ela lembra a mim mesmo, nesta idade. Ávido por querer ser o melhor, e ninguém acreditando nisso.

-Olha só para você.-Shura balançou a cabeça rindo.-Cinco anos atrás estava louco para mandar ela de volta para Rozan, mesmo que fosse pelo correio! A garota vivia te desobedecendo, sumindo, brigando com os meus alunos como se fosse moleque...quantos narizes quebrados eu tive que cuidar por causa dela!

-E eu tive que cuidar de enormes olhos roxos que eles deixaram nela.-Milo riu.-Ela é uma peste!

-Você se afeiçoou mesmo a ela.

-Mas você não veio até aqui para dizer sua opinião a respeito do modo que treino ou convivo com a Kian. O que foi que houve?

-Estou partindo depois de amanhã com Sephir. A segunda parte do treinamento dele vai começar.-explicou Shura.-Fiquei aqui estes anos todos porque selecionávamos os aspirantes, determinando aonde deveriam ir e com quem. Bem, já passamos esta etapa, e agora é hora de cada mestre com seu discípulo prepará-los para aprender novas técnicas.

-É, eu sei. Vai para onde?

-Montes Pirineus. Onde eu treinei minha técnica. O lugar é apropriado para ensinar Sephir a desenvolver a Excalibur.-sorrindo, satisfeito com os resultando de seus esforços.

-Isso é bom.-Milo levantava-se, tirando a poeira das roupas.-Vou sentir falta das noites em claro bebendo com você. Mas...

-Estamos ficando velhos para continuarmos a ser cavaleiros, Milo.-disse Shura.-Hora de passar o manto para a próxima geração. Por isso sugiro que mande Kian de volta para o pai e escolha algum garoto com potencial.

-Aí que você se engana. Duas vezes! Eu não estou ficando velho e ela ainda vai surpreender você!

Com as mãos nos bolsos, Milo saiu de seu esconderijo e caminhou até Kian que ainda estava absorta em seus pensamentos, imaginando como faria para destruir a rocha diante dela.

-Qual o problema, Peste?-ele se referiu ao apelido pelo qual sempre a chamara, desde que ali chegaram há cinco anos.-É só uma pedrinha!

-É impossível, mestre!-disse a garota, inconformada.-Não tenho força para destruir isso!

-E quem disse que precisa de força? Estou treinando uma futura amazona, não um tanque de guerra!-a resposta a surpreendeu.-Não tem nada a ver com força bruta.

Milo caminhou até ficar diante de outra rocha, bem maior que aquela que Kian tentava em vão destruir.

-Eu já te falei sobre o Cosmo, não falei?

-Sim...-ela chuta uma pedra, desanimada.-Falou algo sobre isso sim.

- O Cosmo está presente em tudo. É a energia que rege o universo desde a sua criação, durante o Big Bang.-ele começava a explicar.-Credo...pareço o Kamus falando assim...Bem, Tudo tem cosmo. Tudo, até mesmo os objetos, como esta rocha...-Tocando nela, nem olhando para saber se sua pupila prestava atenção.-... ou até mesmo a grama sob nossos pés, possuem Cosmo. Até mesmo nosso corpo, Kian, é feito de milhares de átomos, a totalidade forma um "pequeno universo", ou "pequeno cosmo".

-O senhor me disse isso muitas vezes...Até meu pai me dizia isso.

-É...Sabe o que acontece quando o Cosmo que você cria dentro de seu corpo, este pequeno universo, se choca com o da rocha?

O corpo de Milo de repente brilha com uma intensa luz dourada e ele toca a rocha com o dedo indicador. Em seguida na rocha surge uma pequena fissura e ela espatifa em pequenos pedaços. A força desta explosão levanta poeira, balando os cabelos longos de Milo e fazendo Kian cair sentada, perdendo o equilíbrio.

Milo olha para sua discípula, se pudesse ver a expressão no rosto dela, oculto pela máscara, teria certeza de que ela estava de boca e olhos bem abertos.

-Você pode realizar milagres.-disse o Cavaleiro de Escorpião por fim.-Faça seu Cosmo explodir, e eu te ensinarei a técnica que é passada somente para aqueles que irão usar a armadura de ouro de Escorpião. Eu te ensinarei a Antares. Só volte para casa quando conseguir isso, senão, pode voltar para a China sem ter se tornado nada.

E saiu de lá caminhando normalmente, de volta para a casa que ocupavam, deixando-a exatamente onde estava, nos céus nuvens carregadas começaram a se formar. Logo a chuva cairia.

E a chuva que começou serena tornou-se aos poucos uma tempestade. E Milo aguardava. Havia feito o jantar, e Kian não retornara. Jantou, esperou, a madrugada veio. A chuva havia dado um tempo, mas recomeçara novamente a ficar forte. Ele se preocupou.

-"Ela não deve ter conseguido e agora se envergonha de voltar. Não deveria ter dito que ela voltaria para China!"

Milo resolveu sair em meio à tempestade. Voltou a aquela mesma clareira e se deparando com Kian, em pé diante da rocha, se posicionando como se fosse atacar. Resolveu ficar onde estava e não atrapalhar o treinamento da menina. Ela estava encharcada, e parecia estremecer de frio, mas mesmo assim sentia algo diferente nela.

Em um gesto nervoso, ela retirou a máscara e jogou de lado, a ouviu emitir um som impaciente, como se procurasse respirar mais livremente.

-Eu não vou voltar para casa sem minha armadura!-ela dizia baixinho, socando a rocha. Uma...duas...três...várias vezes, e proferindo esta frase a cada golpe, com a voz cada vez mais elevada, não se importando com as manchas de sangue que suas mãos feridas deixavam na rocha.-Eu vou me tornar a primeira amazona de ouro! **EU SOU FILHA DE DOHKO DE LIBRA E NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI ENVERGONHANDO MEU PAI!**

Milo apenas observava em silêncio. Em seu íntimo torcendo por ela. Foi quando percebeu que pequenas fagulhas de cosmos pareciam emergir do corpo de Kian, pareciam aumentar a cada golpe que a menina desferia. Então, acontece...Kian dá um grito, seu punho direito atinge a rocha e ela se parte em pedaços bem maiores do que a rocha destruída por Milo, mas mesmo assim um feito que deixou o mestre ao mesmo tempo espantado e aliviado.

-Ah, ela conseguiu!-comemorou baixinho, temendo que ela o ouvisse. Em seguida, escondeu-se para que ela não o visse, ainda mais ela estando sem a máscara. Ao fazer isso quase trombara em Shura, logo atrás dele.-Ah, parece assombração!

-Ela conseguiu despertar seu cosmo!-Shura espantou-se e foi puxado por Milo para se esconder.-OW!

-Calaaboca! Não quero que ela saiba que estou vigiando-a e...o que está fazendo aqui?

-Estou procurando meu aluno fujão!-respondeu Shura.

-Aqui?

Kian ficou parada ainda, olhando para o que fizera.

-Eu...consegui...aiiii..-Kian parecia notar agora que os dedos estavam muito feridos e que provavelmente haveria algum quebrado. Olhou ao redor tentando achar sua máscara, mas não a via.

-Foi fantástico!-uma voz de garoto logo atrás dela chamou-lhe a atenção e uma mão estendia sua máscara.-Parabéns, Kian!

Ela pegou a máscara e sorriu para o garoto de cabelos negros, molhados e presos em uma faixa, na altura dos ombros, nos olhos negros refletidos a sincera admiração.

-Obrigada, Sephir!

Perto dali.

-O que aquele moleque pensa que está...-Milo ia saindo do esconderijo, mas logo foi puxado por Shura.-OW!

-Eles vão nos ver!

-Aquele Don Juan de Jardim de Infância tá assediando minha aluna!

-Não exagere!

-Ela está sem a máscara!

-Ela está sorrindo e ainda não o matou...então...-Shura riu.

-Não complete esta frase, maldito!

Perto da rocha destruída.

-Soube que vai para a Espanha com seu mestre. Ouvi um dos pirralhos que treinava com você dizendo.-Ela comentou.-Parabéns, você merece!

-É...Mestre Shura disse que iremos depois de amanhã. Estou ansioso!

-Isso significa que ele quer que você se torne cavaleiro de ouro.

-Isso! Machucou a mão!-Sephir pegou a faixa e envolveu a mão da menina, que ficou corada.

Perto deles.

-ELE ESTÁ PEGANDO NA MÃO DELA! VOU MATÁ-LO!-a unha de Milo cresce e fica escarlate.

-Cara, se fosse sua filha você não teria tanto ciúmes.-suspirou Shura e arrasta Milo para ficar mais escondido.-Eles estão vindo.

Os jovens passaram pelos cavaleiros, conversando sob a chuva forte e nem sequer notaram a presença de seus mestres.

-Vamos ficar algum tempo sem nos ver.-dizia Kian, massageando a mão enfaixada.

-Sem problemas! Em dois anos meu mestre disse que eu estaria no Santuário como cavaleiro, se eu provasse meu valor.-respondeu o rapaz.-Em dois anos nos vemos no Salão do Grande Mestre!

-Tem razão!-ela concordou por fim, sorrindo.

-"Em dois anos nos vemos no Salão do Grande Mestre!"-Milo o imitava fazendo uma vozinha irritante.-Não se eu o pegar antes!

-Ow!-chamou Shura de braços cruzados.

-Não vem defender aquele pivete!

-Ela vai chegar na cabana antes de você, assim.-falou com calma, pegando o caminho de volta para a cabana dele.

-Filho da...

Milo então sai correndo, o mais rápido que podia, para chegar antes de Kian em casa. E assim que entrou, correu para o quarto e tirou as roupas molhadas e vestiu outras, agindo como se nada houvesse ocorrido. Kian chegou em casa, agora com a sua máscara no rosto e ficou parada na porta olhando para o seu mestre.

-Entre! Está deixando a chuva entrar e molhar o tapete!-ordenou Milo agindo naturalmente.-Vá colocar uma roupa seca e comer algo. E ah...parabéns por cumprir sua missão. Amanhã de manhã começaremos seu treinamento de verdade!

-Como sabe que eu quebrei a rocha?

-Eu...sei...porque...-nervoso procurava uma resposta.-Senti. Senti seu cosmo explodindo! Sou um cavaleiros e nós cavaleiros fazemos isso! Sentimos os cosmos um dos outros. Como acha que sabemos quando aparece alguém do nada por aqui, ou no santuário tentando entrar sem ser convidado? Sentimos!

-Eu consegui, Mestre Milo!-ela sorria por detrás da máscara e Milo pode sentir a energia dela.

-Ótimo! Agora vá se trocar.-ordenou.

Kian correu para os aposentos e estava demorando para voltar. Milo bateu a porta estranhando e como ela não respondeu a abriu. Kian estava com as roupas secas, sem a máscara, deitada na cama dormindo profundamente, abraçada ao travesseiro e os cabelos úmidos molhando parte dele.

Milo balançou a cabeça e aproximou-se da cama cobrindo-a com a coberta velha, saindo logo em seguida.

-Durma bem, Peste. Amanhã começa o verdadeiro desafio.

**Fim da Parte 3.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Parte 4: Antigo Mestre**

Dois anos depois.

Sons de lutas ecoavam naquela praia proibida para estrangeiros e turistas. Os moradores próximos já estavam acostumados a eles. Afinal, a ilha desde tempos mitológicos, tem sido agraciada com a honra de servir de berço para inúmeros e bravos Cavaleiros de Ouro que usaram a armadura de Escorpião.

O diferencial, que atraia de início os olhares curiosos dos mais velhos e de admiração de outros mais jovens e mulheres que arriscavam-se a passar ali, era que uma mulher tentava o que muitos consideravam um absurdo ou impossível. Usar uma armadura de ouro.

Mas admitiam que a adolescente treinada pelo atual cavaleiro desta constelação tinha força de vontade, pois treinavam constantemente, todos os dias, até a exaustão!

Ela havia dominado a técnica das Agulhas Escarlates e Restriction, mas o golpe final e certeiro chamado Antares, a jovem ainda não havia adquirido. Era a técnica final, e eventualmente, a mais difícil de ser aprendida.

O sol implacável estava anunciando o meio dia quando pararam para descansar do treino, a sombra de uma macieira próxima, enquanto almoçavam.

-Nunca pensei que era tão difícil aplicar a Antares, mestre!-dizia a menina, de costas para o mestre, para retirar a máscara e comer.

-Para aplicar este golpe é preciso estar bem concentrado. Tem que ser perfeito!-explicava.- Embora tivesse criado técnicas próprias, aprendido outras com meu mestre, mas a Antares somente consegui dominá-la após quatro anos. Treinamos faz dois anos, Kian...ainda tem muito tempo para aprender, não é rápida para aplicar um golpe certeiro e mortal em seu inimigo.

-É muito tempo! Já faz dois anos...-ela fazia contas mentalmente.-Eu pretendo aprender em no máximo quatro meses!

Milo gargalhou ao ouvir isso, deixando-a indignada.

-Se conseguir este feito, vou morrer realizado como professor.-mordeu uma maçã.-Mas não se iluda. Você não vai conseguir antes de uns dois anos.

-Vou conseguir em quatro meses.-ela decidiu.

-Está bem, não vou tirar seu entusiasmo. Mas você não vai conseguir.-levantou-se.-Deixarei que treine seus golpes, enquanto vou ao Santuário. Voltarei em uma semana!

-Vai agora?

-É. Fui chamado. Aproveite que estarei ausente e treine todos os dias, Peste.-saindo e acenando de costas para ela.

-Eu vou te mostrar quem eu sou, coroa!-resmungou emburrada.

-Eu ouvi isso!-Milo disse de longe.

Kian havia treinado o dia todo, após a saída de Milo e voltava para a cabana que foi sua casa nos últimos oitos anos, totalmente desanimada. Geralmente um cavaleiro levava de seis a sete anos para ser sagrado e servir Atena. Ela não havia conseguido alcançar esta meta no tempo que pretendia.

Amaldiçoando-se por ser mulher e sentir-se fraca, ela entrou em casa chutando móveis e dando um soco na parede para extravasar sua raiva. A parede cedeu ao seu golpe criando um buraco.

-Ai que droga! O velho vai me matar!

Olhou para o buraco criado pelo seu soco e foi quando notou algo escondido em um espaço dentro da parede. Enfiou a mão no vão da parede e retirou de lá o objeto. Era um livro antigo. Quando o abriu notou que não se tratava realmente de um livro, mas um diário.

"-O diário de Kárdia?"-olhou espantada, lendo com interesse para o seu conteúdo.

Ler as memórias do antigo cavaleiro de escorpião todas às noites, escritas antes da Guerra Santa que ceifou sua vida, tornou-se um hábito que Kian cultivou durante aquela semana e nos dias que vieram a seguir.

De dia, treinava incansavelmente com Milo. À noite, a luz fraca de velas em seu quarto, lia as anotações referentes tanto a sua vida, memórias, sentimentos e experiências como cavaleiro.

-"Shin-ou Tem ...É o ponto vital do corpo de todo ser humano..."-lia no silêncio do quarto.-"Meu mestre me disse que quando apertado, estanca hemorragias."

Ouviu um ronco, indicando que Milo dormia profundamente no quarto ao lado.

-O coroa nunca me contou sobre isso.-falava pra si mesma, virando a folha e vendo um desenho grotescamente feito na página.-Ele até desenhou o ponto vital!

-Apague a vela e vá dormir!-gritou Milo abrindo a porta, quase fazendo Kian derrubar a vela e queimar todo o seu colchão.-Que isso que você está lendo?

-Nada.-Kian escondendo o diário.

-Nada?-estranhando.-Posso ver?

-Não! Coisas de mulher.-respondeu prontamente.

-Hmmm?

-É...coisas como...meus pensamentos, sentimentos, poesias, rapazes, TPM, cólicas...

-Pode parar!-ele levantou a mão.-Não precisa me explicar nada. Amanhã iremos a Agathia.

-Agathia? Amanhã?-a garota espantou-se.-Mas, você me disse que somente iríamos a Agathia quando eu estivesse pronta para receber minha armadura ou...

-Tenho observado seu desempenho, creio que chegou o momento de você mostrar seu verdadeiro potencial. Não vamos perder mais tempo.

-Mestre, como é este teste afinal? Você nunca fala sobre isso!

-Amanhã você saberá. Agora durma!-e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

Kian não fazia idéia de como seria o tal teste final, Milo sempre desconversava quando ela perguntava ou simplesmente a mandava continuar com algum exercício e o assunto era desviado. Até mesmo ir às cavernas em Agathia era proibido, pois o mestre sempre se referia ao local secreto como um lugar sagrado.

Súbito lhe ocorreu um pensamento. Kárdia deve ter anotado sobre como era o tal teste final. Se lesse sobre o assunto, poderia se preparar para qualquer eventualidade.

Pegou o diário e o folheou a procura de qualquer coisa que se refere ao teste e Agathia. Até que por fim encontrou e começou a ler atentamente. Os olhos se arregalaram e as mãos estremeceram levemente.

-Não...murmurou, deixando o diário cair ao chão e a menina encolheu-se na cama soluçando baixinho.

A noite parecia não ter fim e o sol nem aparecera no horizonte quando Kian apareceu na pequena cozinha, pronta para seguir seu mestre. Milo já estava acordado e preparava o desjejum. Era nítido que nenhum dos dois haviam dormido bem.

Em silêncio comeram e saíram da cabana e seguiram correndo para Agathia. A cidade não era seu destino, foram até uma praia próxima e isolada, onde avistaram uma caverna de difícil acesso. A própria natureza a protegia com rochas pontiagudos e a maré que a noite cobria parte do acesso.

Mestre e aluna não falavam nada. Os únicos sons eram os das ondas batendo mansamente nas rochas e encostas e os pássaros saindo de seus ninhos para pescar no mar.

-Chegamos.-disse o cavaleiro por fim.-Vamos entrar.

Kian concordou e saltou atrás de Milo até a caverna e entraram. Enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores escuros e sinuosos, esculpidos na aurora do tempo por atividades vulcânicas que deram origem a ilha, ela arriscou a perguntar:

-Por que está acelerando meu treino? Disse que eu não estaria pronta em menos de dois anos.

-Pensei que estivesse com pressa de vestir logo sua armadura, Peste. Disse que faria isso em quatro meses.-ele provocou, mas Kian esperava uma resposta.-Logo estes tempos de paz irão terminar. Inimigos de Atena começaram a se manifestar pelo mundo. O Grande Mestre determinou que as Doze Casas tenham seus guardiões o mais breve possível para as guerras e defender Atena.

-O...papai?

-Sim. Ele tá mandão.-Milo riu.-Acontece que as Casas de Gêmeos, Peixes e Escorpião não possuem cavaleiros. Bem, isso tem que ser mudado. Você entende?

-Sim.

-Ótimo. Por que chegamos.

Chegaram a uma enorme salão, com centenas de metros de largura e altura, e bem no centro dela estava um tipo de altar e nele a Urna com a Armadura dourada de Escorpião. Kian lançou um breve olhar pela caverna e notou que em uma das paredes havia espaços onde repousavam centenas de ossadas. O local era uma enorme cripta.

-Eles são..?

-Os antigos Cavaleiros de Escorpião.-explicou Milo.-Esta caverna é o local onde são sepultados todos que já usaram esta armadura.

-Há espaços vazios.-ela procurava entre as centenas uma em especial.

-Muitos morreram em batalhas e foi impossível recuperar os corpos e trazê-los aqui, ou...

-Ou morreram antes de terem tido um discípulo.-ela completou.-O teste é uma batalha de vida ou morte entre Mestre e Discípulo, não é?

-Sim.-Milo respondeu sério.

-ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!-ela alterou-se, inconformada.

-Tem sido assim há gerações, Kian. Desde que o primeiro cavaleiro usou esta armadura e ensinou ao seu sucessor a técnica das Agulhas Escarlates e Antares. Eu tive que passar por isso.

-Mas, por quê?

-Kian, me diga o que sabe sobre as Agulhas Escarlates.-ele ordenou.-Diga!

- Libera-se energia através de um dedo.-ela explicava sem jeito, pois detestava aulas teóricas.-Igual a uma agulha venenosa. Atinge o sistema nervoso do inimigo que cai paralisado pela dor e provoca sangramento e a perda dos sentidos também. São quinze golpes, as quinze estrelas que dão forma a constelação de escorpião, e a base que o tempo passa as cavidades feitas pelo ataque do escorpião dilatam.

-E o que provoca no final este ataque?

-Se perde os sentidos, até a atingir a Loucura ou a Morte.-ela respondeu por fim.

-Loucura se seu adversário cair antes da Décima quinta agulhada. Morte ao ser atingida pela Antares. É o que vai acontecer com um de nós no final deste teste.

Kian sentia as mãos suares e estremecerem.

-Antares é o último golpe da Agulha Escarlate.-Ele continuou.-Você atinge o centro da constelação do Escorpião, mais propriamente em seu "coração". Se por ventura o adversário não tiver morrido ou entrado em Coma Profundo durante os ataques da Agulha Escarlate encontrará a Morte tida como certa. Nem mesmo um Deus pode sobreviver a este ataque! Neste último golpe perfura com seus dedos indicador e do meio o corpo do adversário.-ele se aproxima de Kian e toca a região que ele disseram com os dedos.- fazendo com que o sangue do inimigo jorre de tal forma que a morte é quase instantânea. É impossível sobreviver ao último ataque da Antares. Todos aqueles que o receberam tiveram seu fim!

-Eu não quero te matar.-ela disse.

-Se não me matar, seu corpo ficará ali.-ele apontou para o outro extremo do salão, onde haviam inúmeras lápides.-Junto com todos os garotos que tentaram se tornarem cavaleiros antes de você. Não tem escolha. É Vencer ou Morrer!

Milo deu um salto para trás e assumiu uma postura de luta, elevando seu cosmo e a unha crescendo e assumindo a cor rubra, Kian notou que se não fizesse o mesmo, defende-se e revidar os ataques, seria morta ali.

-Ser um cavaleiro é estar acima de sentimentos pessoais, Kian. Defender Atena, o Santuário e a Terra...estas são as únicas paixões e as únicas razões para lutar, viver ou morrer de um Cavaleiro.-dizia Milo.-Todo o resto não importa!

-Ter amigos, uma família...defende-los, dar a vida por eles.-murmurou Kian.-Meu pai me dizia que lutar e morrer por eles, deixava o coração de Atena feliz!

Milo sorri e ataca com o primeiro golpe de uma Agulha Escarlate. Kian mal vê o movimento dele, e sente uma dor lancinante percorrer seu corpo no instante seguinte que ele se mexera. Ela grita, cai de joelhos.

-Se não fizer algo, vou matá-la, Kian.

Ela então se levanta e se coloca em posição de ataque, respirando profundamente e ataca. Três agulhas, duas desviadas por Milo e a terceira o acerta em cheio fazendo-o recuar um instante. Ele volta a sorrir e a atacar. Ambos trocam golpes, desviam-se de uns, sentem os efeitos da maioria deles. Diante do décimo quarto ataque, a garota perde a sua máscara que cai em algum lugar do Salão. Ela nem sequer pensa em procurá-la. Ambos se olhavam ofegantes, as roupas manchadas pelo sangue, os ferimentos das agulhas ardiam. Uma dor difícil de ser descrita.

-Não cedeu a loucura.-dizia Milo com uma expressão feliz no rosto.-Sua velocidade é perfeita! Você compensa a falta de força física com velocidade e destreza. Um cavaleiro de escorpião não precisa de força física para vencer. Contamos com nossa velocidade e nossa precisão em cada golpe. Seus golpes a cada ataque se aproximam da perfeição! Estou orgulhoso de você!

-O-obrigada, Mestre.-ela permanecia séria.

-Mas agora...veremos o quanto é rápida! Está preparada para a Antares?

-Você está?

Milo estava cheio de orgulho naquele instante. Poderia morrer naquele momento em paz e seu corpo repousaria ao lado do seu mestre naquele lugar. Havia vivido e lutado por Atena, havia feitos amigos que considerava como irmãos e jamais os esqueceria, nem mesmo na outra vida...Shura, Aiolia, Kamus...será que Kamus sentiu a mesma coisa que ele quando defrontou-se com Hyoga tantos anos atrás ao ensiná-lo a técnica máxima, ao qual custou sua própria vida? Não...Kamus na ocasião não pode salvar Hyoga dos efeitos do golpe, Kian iria sobreviver, continuar seu legado...continuar a lutar por Atena.

Ambos avançaram, ele hesitou um milésimo de segundos. O suficiente para garantir que Kian aplicaria o golpe com total perfeição e lhe daria uma morte dolorosa, mas rápida. Sorriu ao sentir os dedos dela perfurando sua carne e atingindo o ponto vital.

-M-muito bem...Pestinha...não, Kian...Amazona de Ouro...de Escorpião...-Milo cai de joelhos e tomba ao chão, imóvel.

Kian estava em estado de choque, respirava com dificuldades, não acreditando no que fizera. Pareceu despertar do golpe psicológico que recebera no momento em que a urna brilhou com a intensidade de um sol, abriu-se e a Armadura dourada cobriu o corpo de sua nova eleita.

Ela teve apenas forças para gritar a plenos pulmões, com os olhos anuviados pelas lágrimas:

-MESTREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

**Fim da Parte 4.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Parte 5: Epílogo**

Tudo estava escuro, não tinha medo de morrer. Já havia enfrentado Ela muitas vezes e sabia como era. De início vinha o frio, o escuro, depois a Luz e o calor que o guiariam a um lugar especial e...onde está a bendita Luz? Por que ainda sentia dor e um frio nas costas?

Quando se morre sente dor?

Com dificuldades abriu os olhos, primeiro enxergou um borrão e depois este foi se moldado no rosto corado e os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar de Kian, que agora sorria aliviada.

-C-como? O que você fez Peste?

- Shin-ou Tem.-ela lhe respondeu, sorrindo.

Milo tentou sentar no chão frio, mas o corpo ainda não lhe respondia, sem muitas opções, continuou deitado no chão da caverna.

-Eu não te ensinei isso! Quem te ensinou isso?

-Um cavaleiro de Escorpião me ensinou.

-Que? Quem?-ele não conseguia acreditar.

Kian não respondeu, enxugou as lágrimas e deu uma risadinha abraçando seu mestre, fazendo o corpo dele inteiro doer e ele gemer. Ela o soltou rapidamente, estava muito feliz por ter conseguido através do Shin-ou Tem estancar a hemorragia provocada por seu golpe.

Deitado no chão, Milo ainda não entendia o que houve. Deveria estar furioso por ela ter quebrado uma tradição de milênios ao salvar sua vida? Foi quando notou que ela usava a armadura. Sorriu. Era o primeiro a ter esta visão, algo que seus antecessores nunca tiveram. A emoção de cumprido uma missão com satisfação.

-É...é filha do Dohko mesmo...Vamos para casa, Pestinha.-ele pediu por fim.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alguns dias depois...Santuário de Atena.

Kian subia as escadas que levavam ao Salão do Grande Mestre. Trajava a armadura de ouro. Embora aparentava aos olhos de outros que a indumentária era pesada demais para o corpo pequenino da garota, ela era leve como uma pluma para a sua usuária.

Parecia fazer parte de seu corpo, como uma segunda pele. Tal qual a máscara dourada que cobria seu rosto. Era a primeira Amazona de Ouro, e tal fato causava espanto a todos pelos quais passava naquele lugar. Não havia servo, guarda ou cavaleiro que não parava para admirar ou "virar a cara" para esta novidade.

Mas ela não se importava com isso no momento, tudo o que lhe importava era chegar à última casa onde todos a aguardavam.

Seu mestre se despediu dela, dizendo que ficaria em Milos gozando de uma merecida férias antes de preparar futuros aspirantes a cavaleiros. Ainda a chamava de Pestinha e não aceitava que falasse dos primeiros cabelos brancos aparecer em sua fronte.

Parou um instante apenas para admirar a Oitava Casa, onde iria residir pelos próximos anos e em seguida continuou a caminhar.

Chegou finalmente ao seu destino. Soldados que guardavam a entrada a acompanharam a duas enormes portas de madeira, finamente ornamentadas e a abriram. Onze Cavaleiros estavam lá, todos lado a lado esperando pelo início da reunião. E sentando ao trono estava Dohko, atual Grande Mestre.

Ele não usava Máscara e fitou com seriedade a Amazona que chegava, os demais cavaleiros, todos jovens com exceção de Áries e Virgem, representados simultaneamente por Mu e Shaka, fitavam a recém chegada.

Shaka sorriu discretamente, Mu fitou de lado o Grande Mestre. Ambos sabiam quem ela era e o que representava para o amigo. Os mais jovens não se continham, curiosos com a nova Amazona. Um deles, Capricórnio, não escondia a satisfação por revê-la, parecendo que iria causar hematomas no braço do pobre aquariano ao seu lado de tanto cutucar, para mostrar a amiga de infância.

Com altivez Kian caminhou pelo tapete vermelho que separava os cavaleiros em duas fileiras e a levava até o Grande Mestre. Ficou diante dele e tal qual como mandava o protocolo, ela ajoelhou-se diante do patriarca.

Dohko levantou-se e foi até ela, pedindo que se levante. Para a surpresa dos demais a abraçou emocionado.

-Bem vinda ao lar, filha. Senti saudades.

-Obrigada papai...eu também.

**Fim**


End file.
